Snively's 2nd Chance
by Serenitatis Cove
Summary: This is the third story in the Kintobor and Brody Files. Snively sees Sam again after two weeks, to discover something genuine. Third time's a charm, right? R&R please!


Q.N.

I think you already know this by know, but, I own nothing to do with Sonic. I own Sam and all of her friends, except Erika and Alex, who is WaterStarAlexis's own creations. Review Please!

Later!

M.P.

Snively's 2nd Chance

"Did you really think, your destiny, was a one way street?" Sam sang. She was at a rehearsal getting ready for a concert. She wanted to go back to Mobius, but she had been too busy.

She always wondered what was going on there. But more importantly, she constantly wondered how Snively was doing. She wondered if he felt the same feelings about her as she did towards him.

"Sam? Sam? Hello, L.A. to Sam, L.A. to Sam," Morgan said.

"Thinking about him?" Alicia asked.

"Huh?" asked Sam, unaware that they were talking to her.

"Sam, just go back to Mobius. We'll cover for you," Erika said, walking through the door.

"You're late again, Erika," Sam said.

"That's really not important, Sam. However, your feelings towards Snively are," Erika shot back.

"Besides," Alicia said, "I bet he misses you and he can't come and visit you."

"Ok, fine. I get it," Sam said, sick of the conversation. "I'll go, but if there's anything you know you can't handle, call me." Her friends smiled. They continued with their rehearsal.

----

Mecha-Sonic and Snively were in the Main Control Room. As usual, Snively

was staring into space. Mecha-Sonic knew exactly what, or a better phrase, who about.

"Thinking about her again?" Mecha-Sonic asked, smirking.

"What would give you that idea?" Snively asked, clearly angry.

"You had the same look on your face when you saw her two weeks ago. Forget it, she's not coming back," Mecha-Sonic said, also getting upset.

"She could be busy. She spends a lot of time on her music," Snively shot back. Secretly, he did wonder if she was coming back. He had another bruise on his head which

he accidentally touched, wincing.

I wonder what Sam is doing right now, he thought. He would do anything to see her again. And if it was possible, get closer to her.

Just then, Robotnik slammed the door to the room open. They could tell he was not in a good mood.

"Snively!" he growled.

"Y-y-yes s-s-sir?" Snively squeaked.

"Check all of the Swatbot factories," he roared. Snively was just about to get up, but Robotnik grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and threw him across the room. Snively whimpered a little and left the room. His right leg hurt and the medical-bots couldn't do anything about it.

My life, he thought, is just about as low as it can get. As soon as he finished that thought, acid rain began to fall. Great, he thought. He pulled the hood of his cloak over his head. He sighed. He knew it was going to be a long day.

----

Sam was packing her bag of what she thought she'd need. She decided that she'd be straightforward and tell him how she felt. The one thing that worried her was that he didn't feel the same way.

Why am I so nervous? she thought to herself. She touched her locket as if for good luck. It was a silver, crescent moon shaped locket. She did her hair so that she could see her natural wave. She put on silver hoop earrings. She had her rock star jeans on with a blue shirt as her top. Over the shirt, was a short black sweater. She was ready to go and try to impress Snively.

----

Snively was on his way to the third Swatbot factory. He saw something out of the corner of his eye. He saw a pinkish-black portal closing up and a piece of paper falling. He ran to it and caught it from the air. He recognized the handwriting immediately. It was from just who he wanted to hear from. He read it carefully and it said:

Hey Snively!October 4th

Just wanted to let you know that I'm coming back for a while. I'm not here to stay, though. I still have a few things to work out. See you soon!

Sam

He was happy that she was coming back. He just wished that she could stay and for good. But he didn't want his uncle to find out about her. It might lead to miserable consequences. Snively wanted to tell her how he felt about her. He hoped that she felt the same way about him too. But little did he know, she did.

----

Sam was eating lunch before she went to see Snively. She heard her cell-phone ringing.

She answered it and said, "What do you want, Morgan?" She was quiet for a moment. "No, I haven't left yet. I'm leaving after I finish lunch. Bye!" She hung up her phone and started cleaning the up mess she made.

As soon as I'm finished, she thought, I'm outta here!

----

Snively started stalling so that he'd be out there when Sam arrived. Soon, he saw the somewhat familiar vortex open. He walked over to it and Sam fell through the portal. He caught her in his arms, which brought them both down.

He saw that she had her cloak on and was currently unconscious.

"Sam? Wake up," he told her softly. She started to come around. Sam looked up to

see Snively's face. She smiled and knew she was where she wanted to be.

"Hey, Snively," she said calmly.

"Hello, Sam," he answered. They hugged and stood up, each blushing a little. Sam started filling Snively in on what she had been doing in the past two weeks. She then noticed that he was limping a little.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine," he answered hastily.

"Then why are you limping so much?" she asked.

"Fine, my uncle did that," Snively told her, wishing that he didn't.

"You know, I can fix that," she said thoughtfully.

"No, the medical-bots said that nothing could fix it," he told her.

"You depend on technology way too much," she said, smiling.

"Is that an insult?" he asked, showing signs of a smile forming.

"Maybe. Here, sit down," she said. He sat down and she followed suit. She put her hands

about an inch away from the leg that he said hurt.

"What are you doing?" he asked, not understanding what she was doing.

"Trust me, you won't feel a thing. But, you have to let me concentrate," she said as her hands and locket started glowing a sparkly blue. Within seconds, they stopped.

"What did that do?" he asked, not seeing the point of what she did.

"I healed it," she said. They didn't realize it, but they were close to the edge of the

Great Forest. They stood and continued walking. They talked and laughed the whole

time. Snively did notice that his leg didn't hurt any longer.

-----

Robotnik saw exactly what was happening and was not pleased at all. He noticed the girl was the same one he couldn't find anything on. He watched them until Mecha-Sonic walked into the room. Mecha-Sonic saw the screens and knew Snively's future wasn't going to be a bright one.

-----

"I feel like we're being followed," Sam said randomly. They looked behind them and saw a spy-orb. Snively immediately froze. Sam, on the other hand, went to see what it was. She pulled it out of the air and looked at it. She couldn't figure it out what it was, so she brought it to Snively.

"Snively, what's this thing?" she asked.

"That," he said, finally finding his voice but couldn't hide the fear in it. "That is a spy-orb. It's like a video camera. You know what that is, right?" he asked. Sam nodded.

"My uncle knows you are here. That's not good," he said.

"Why?" Sam asked. "He thinks you're with the Freedom Fighters."

"By Freedom Fighters, you mean Sonic and Sally, right?" she interrupted.

"Yes, which means he thinks I'm betraying him," Snively continued. Sam's face grew pale when she realized what would happen to Snively.

"No, we're going to get you away from him," she said, still horrified. Sam sat down on a fallen log beside them. Snively sat down beside her.

"There's something I need to tell you," he said to her. He noticed that she had tears streaming down her face. He wiped them away, blushing in the process.

"What do you need to tell me?" she asked, her voice shaky.

"Well, I've been having these feelings lately. I've been feeling this way since about two weeks ago," he said.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about the same thing," Sam said.

"Sam," he took a deep breath. He didn't know why he was so nervous.

Then, at the same time, they said, "I think I love you." They both looked at each other, unsure of what they just said.

-----

Mecha-Sonic and Robotnik watched them, but they couldn't hear what they were saying. Mecha-Sonic could care less about what they said. Robotnik, on the other hand, did want to know. He noticed that his nephew reached down and kissed the girl that he was with.

"Mecha-Sonic! Find that fool!" Robotnik roared. Mecha-Sonic wasted no time getting out of the room. He looked on the screen and saw that they were talking again.

-----

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to give you a kiss and--" Snively couldn't finish his sentence.

"It's okay," Sam said softly. "I wanted to do the same thing." They continued talking.

-----

Mecha-Sonic was searching everywhere. Where are they? he wondered. He was angry at Sam because she was the cause of everything he thought. He continued searching for the couple. He knew he couldn't touch Sam. She was basically protected by his original master.

-----

Snively and Sam stood. "Uh, Snively, do you know where we are?" Sam asked.

"No," he answered. She pulled out a map and set it down on the log. She took her necklace off even though she acted like she didn't want to do it. Snively watched with interest as she put her necklace on the map, though she didn't let go of it. It circled around and found where they were on the map.

Sam took out a pen and marked that area. She then repeated the process and got a different area. Sam marked it as well. She seemed to have remembered something.

"Do you think you could stay right here for a few minutes?" she asked.

"Yes, but w-" He was cut off by a kiss. She had her necklace in her right hand he saw. She broke off and disappeared in a blue aura. He sighed happily. He couldn't believe that they were together.

Perhaps good things do happen to me, he thought.

-----

Sam arrived at Sally's hut with a thud on the floor. She had landed on her back. She stood up to see a frightened Sally and Bunnie.

"Hey guys," she said, embarrassed. "Look, I need your help," she said quietly.

"What do ya need help with, sugah?" Bunnie asked. Sam explained everything as best as she could, leaving out the kiss.

"He's waiting for me right now," Sam said. "Will you help him?"

"For right now, yes," Sally said. "Keep him here, I'm not so sure about," she continued.

"Oh, thank you! You guys are the best!" Sam exclaimed and disappeared in a blue aura.

"Bunnie, do you think I'm doing the right thing?" Sally asked.

"Do you think you are, Sally-Girl?" Bunnie replied.

"I'm not sure. Come on, let's go to the War Room," Sally said. They walked out of her hut and towards the War Room.

-----

Sam reappeared in front of Snively.

"Ready?" she asked, a little unsure.

"Where were you?" Snively asked. She took a deep breath and briefly told him where she was and why.

"Sam, you didn't have to do that," he said.

"I want you to be safe," she said firmly. He smiled. He took her hand and they disappeared in a blue aura. They reappeared in the War Room where the core Freedom Fighters were.

"What is he doing here?!" Sonic exclaimed.

"He's fine for right now, you guys," Sally informed them. They all sat down except for

Snively and Sam. They stood where they were.

"Sit down," Sonic said.

They sat down by each other and held hands under the table, trying to keep straight faces. Sally informed them what Snively had to do in order to stay in Knothole.

Snively and Sam listened intently and Sam even took a few notes with her free hand. That's when the Freedom Fighters knew she was serious. They also thought the only reason they sat together was because Snively felt a little nervous being around people who he had always fought against with his uncle. They didn't know the real reason. Sally finished.

"Any questions?" she asked.

"Yeah, when do we start construction?" Sam asked. Everyone laughed at that. She noticed Snively relaxed his grip on her hand a little.

"We'll start as soon as we can get some wood," Sonic said. "I could get it," Sam volunteered.

"Where are you going to get it?" Rotor, a walrus, asked. Snively looked at her and knew where she was getting the wood.

She nodded at him as if to tell him he was right. The Freedom Fighters looked at Snively.

"Earth," he said simply.

-----

Mecha-Sonic arrived at the location where Sam and Snively were before they went to Knothole. He was furious that he had just missed them. He continued searching for them in vain.

-----

The Freedom Fighters and Sam were discussing what type of lumber they needed. Snively's comm link beeped. The conversation that was taking place dropped suddenly. All that did was make Snively nervous.

"Hello?" he answered weakly to the comm link.

"Snively!" It was Robotnik, just who he didn't want to hear from.

"You are to report to the Main Control Room at once," Robotnik ordered.

Sam took the comm link and said, "And what if he doesn't want to?"

"Who is this?" Robotnik angrily said.

"Samantha Annaliese Brody," Sam said. They could tell that she wanted to be

belligerent towards Robotnik.

Snively took back the comm link. "I will be there as soon as I can," he said, "to collect my belongings." Sam could see the confidence in his eyes even though it looked like he was having a hard time accepting it.

"What?" Robotnik did not sound pleased at all by what he had heard. "You will stay with me or else," he said in a deathly calm voice.

"He does have a mind of his own, you know," Sam said. "Besides, he shouldn't have to

come to you all the time to ask permission to things he wants to do," she continued.

"I'd watch what I were saying if I were you," Robotnik growled. Snively had never heard him that angry before. He was more upset than Snively remembered.

"I'm not afraid of you. Whatever threat you say won't affect me," Sam shot back. "We don't have time for you," she continued.

"Let me speak to Snively," he said in a more calm and cordial voice that wasn't fooling anyone in the room. Sam looked at Snively and he shook his head.

"Sorry," she said, "but Snively is unavailable at the moment. Good bye." She turned off the comm link.

"I've never heard him that upset before," Sally said, breaking the silence.

"I have," Snively said, rubbing his forehead. They all noticed the bruise on the side of his head. Sam repeated the same thing that she had done earlier and healed it.

"You didn't have to do that," he said quietly.

"Yeah, I did. Do you want to go to Earth with me?" she asked. His eyes lit up immediately.

"Yes, yes I would like to go," he answered.

"How long should this take?" Sally asked Sam.

"It really depends," Sam said back. She opened her portal and she and Snively walked through it. It closed after they entered.

"Do you think there's something between them?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know," Sally answered, considering the thought.

-----

Sam and Snively reappeared at Sam's apartment. Sam looked over and saw she had a message on her answering machine. She pressed a button.

Morgan's voice came up. "Hey Sam, just wanted to let you know that Alexis is back in town. Call me later."

Snively looked at her. "Who's Alexis?" he asked.

"Erika's sister who's been in Chicago for a few weeks," she replied.

She went into her room and closed the door. She came out a few minutes later wearing a denim pencil skirt, a yellow and pink halter, and heels.

"What?" she asked him when she noticed him staring.

"Oh, n-nothing," he stuttered.

"Come on, we need to get going before they close," Sam said. She opened her closet, grabbed her purse, and walked out the door. Snively followed her. They went downstairs and got into the car.

He watched her as she turned on the ignition. They pulled out of the parking lot and were on the road. Sam reached into her purse and started fishing for something.

Snively was a little nervous for she was driving one-handedly. She pulled out her

cell-phone. She was dialing a number and held it to her ear.

"What are you doing?" Snively asked frantically.

"Multitasking," she replied. "Hey! Yeah, do you know where any lumber places are in L.A.?" she said into her phone. Snively wondered how she could do talk on the phone and drive at the same time. To him, driving didn't look so simple. He looked outside and saw the towering buildings and the people on the sidewalks. He could actually see

the sun, unlike Robotropolis.

"Okay, we need to go straight two miles and take a left," Sam said. He didn't hear her hang up.

"I thought you knew where to get lumber," he said.

"No, I never said that. I said that I would get it," Sam said back. They sat in silence the rest of the way. She noticed that Snively was looking at everything. She pulled in to the lumber yard's parking lot and pulled a 180. She, in the process, scared the daylights

out of Snively.

"Are you okay?" she asked, trying to hold her smile back.

He noticed it and said, "That was not very humorous." They got out of the car and starting looking for someone for help.

-----

Mecha-Sonic walked into the Main Control Room.

"Sir, I could not find anything of them," he stated.

"I'm not so concerned about my nephew as the girl he's with," Robotnik said, still fuming about what Sam told him. Something told him she was not to be trusted. Like she was some powerful person of some kind.

"Mecha-Sonic, continue whatever job Snively was doing before that girl, Samantha, I believe, came," Robotnik said rather calm. Mecha-Sonic thought he was going to go into one of his rages. He left the room and did as he was told.

-----

Sam and Snively were on their way back to Sam's. She suddenly took a right turn and headed down a different road. She pulled up to a small brick house.

"Sam, this isn't where you live," Snively said.

"I know. But I want you to meet my friends," she said getting out of the car. Snively followed and they strode up to the door. She knocked a specific way and tried the knob. It opened with ease. She walked in, and Snively walked in after her.

'Blue' by Eiffel 65 was playing. Sam and Snively followed the music and walked into a room. It was colored blue splattered with bright neon green. There were videogame rockers, chairs that looked like hands, and beanbag chairs. Snively thought it had an exotic effect in it.

"Guys, this is Snively," Sam announced. He wasn't expecting to be introduced. He was getting handshakes and hugs from four people he didn't know. They backed off as soon as they were done.

"Snively, this is Alicia," Sam said, pointing to a girl with short blonde hair.

"That's Morgan," she continued, pointing to a girl with brown long hair.

"Erika," she went on, pointing to another girl not really paying attention and had brown shoulder-length hair.

"And that's Alexis or Alex," she said, pointing to another blonde girl with hair pulled back but was still down to her waist.

"And now," Alex said, "we can rehearse."

"Sorry, I can't," Sam said.

"What?" her friends exclaimed.

"You never turn down a chance to sing," Erika said.

"Well, there's a first thing for everything. See you guys later," Sam replied.

"Bye!" her friends answered in unity. She and Snively left the house and got back into the car. Sam then got on the correct road back to her apartment.

"You're quiet," Sam commented.

"I'm just not that used to being around people of my own kind," Snively said. Sam pulled into the parking lot of her apartment building. They got out and started unloading the lumber. Luckily, Sam's apartment was on the second floor and the lumber was pretty light.

-----

"When do you think they'll get back?" Rotor asked.

"I'm not sure but hopefully soon," Sally answered back. Then Sam's portal opened up and Snively walked in with loads of lumber.

"You weren't kidding when you said you'd get lumber," Sonic said, eying all of the wood.

"How much do we owe you?" Sally asked.

"Nothing. Money's not a major issue for me. But the cost of it all was about 465 smackeroos," she said.

"You didn't have to pay that much," Rotor said.

"To me, that's considered a bargain," Sam said back. "So, are we gonna build a hut or what?" she continued.

"Yeah, let's do it to it," Sonic said. The Freedom Fighters, Snively, and Sam went out to build Snively's hut.

-----

Several hours later, Snively's hut was finished. Sam had her boombox with her and had music playing constantly. Sam sometimes sang with it. Knuckles, an echidna and guardian of the Master Emerald, glided down.

"What is this enemy here with this other overlander?" he growled. 'Moonlit' by Falling Up came on in the background. Sam wasn't paying any attention to Knuckles until

he grabbed her by the back of the neck and stood her up.

"Hey, watch what you're doing, dude! I still need that," Sam said. Knuckles, not used to

being referred to as 'dude', wasn't happy with what she said.

"Sam, this is Knuckles," Sally said quickly before any blood was shed. "And Knuckles,

this is Sam. She and Snively can be trusted," Sally continued.

Sam, getting bored, started playing her guitar, which appeared from nowhere. She

turned on 'Shut Me Out' by Kutless and started playing lead guitar. They were all pretty surprised. Sonic was impressed by her skill.

"I didn't know she played an electric guitar," Snively commented. Knuckles just glared at

her. He didn't like or trust humans. The song ended and Sam pressed a button on her guitar. It quickly folded into a ball. She walked up to them.

"What? I like the guitar piece on that song," she said when she saw everyone's surprised looks.

"You like rap, don't you, Knuckles?" she asked Knuckles.

His eyes widened slightly. "How did you know?" he asked suspiciously.

"I can usually tell by how people act and talk," she explained. Sam's phone started ringing 'Life is Good' by Stellar Kart.

"Yeah?" she answered into her phone. She was quiet for a few seconds. "No, I didn't forget. Fine, I'll be there in a few," Sam said, not exactly liking how the conversation was going.

"Bye," she finished. She shut her phone.

"You have to leave again, don't you," Snively said quietly.

"Yeah," she answered just as quiet.

"Is he going with her?" Knuckles muttered.

"No," Sally whispered. Aloud, she said, "Sam, come back again soon."

"Trust me, I will. I have a good reason to," she said, making Snively blush a bright red. She gave him a hug and whispered into his ear, "Behave so you can stay. You never know, you may like it here."

'Run for Cover' by KJ-52 was playing. Knuckles found he really liked it. He didn't understand what it was talking about, though.

Snively gave her a kiss on the cheek and she returned it. She started singing 'Suddenly' to herself and opened the portal. She had left her boombox on the ground.

"Sam, you forgot your boombox," Snively said.

"Keep it," she said. She walked in her portal and it closed. They all saw Snively's disappointed look. He walked into his hut with Sam's boombox and shut the door without making any sound whatsoever.

"Poor guy. He looks like he lost his best friend," Bunnie said sympathetically.

"He did in a way," Sally commented. They all went to the Mess Hall for supper.

-----

Snively sat at his table. He was trying to figure out what was so important that Sam had to leave. He sighed deeply. There had to be more to her than what met his eyes. He had no idea how right he was. He also was trying to figure out how to get his belongings from Robotropolis.

But all in all, he was confused about everything that happened. He just hoped he

would understand it all soon.

-----

While Snively was sorting out his thoughts, Sam was at a meeting. She was dressed in all white and had a tiara on.

"Do you accept planet Mars' offer?" she asked. She sighed. While being princess of the universe had its perks, it also had a lot of downfalls. This meeting was one of the downfalls.

"Planet Neptune declines the offer," a girl said.

"What!?" Alicia shouted. Sam and her friends were close. They were all princesses, sang, danced, and were the descendants of the Sailor Senshi. It was their turn now to lead the universe.

"Meeting adjourned. I will contact you for the date of the next meeting. Planets Neptune and Mars are now to sign a temporary peace treaty," Sam said authoritatively. Alicia and the Neptune princess signed the treaty. The Neptune princess left with three other girls.

"You guys really need to learn how to get along," Sam said.

"Are you okay? You sound tired," Alex stated.

"I'm fine. I just had a big day," Sam answered, yawning.

"How'd it go?" Morgan asked.

"It went well and I think Snively and I are together," Sam answered.

"You are!" Alex squealed with excitement.

"You never have time for guys. You always said that. Why the sudden change?" Erika asked.

"I don't know, it just happened. I don't think he was expecting it either," Sam replied. "Now, can we go home? I'm exhausted," she continued.

They left the room and soon, back at Earth. Sam just couldn't wait until she went back to Mobius.

------

Robotnik was trying to figure out how to get a hold of Sam. He despised her as much as he did the Freedom Fighters. He wanted a surefire plan to eliminate her. He grinned evilly as he just thought of the perfect plan to get rid of her for good.

He laughed out loud so coldly, it frightened the spiders in the vents away. His cold, evil laughter echoed throughout the dreary city.

------

Sam dressed herself in all black. It was 12:35 in the morning and she was going to Robotropolis. She threw her black cloak around herself and opened her portal. She walked through it and found herself in Robotropolis.

She disappeared in a blue aura and reappeared in Snively's room.

-----

"Sir, there's an intruder in the building," Mecha-Sonic said.

"Who is it?" Robotnik asked.

"I'm not sure. Who or whatever it is knows a lot about stealth," Mecha-Sonic replied. They watched the screen intently. They saw its hood fall off but they couldn't see its face because it had its back turned towards the camera.

It looked like it was packing Snively's belongings. Soon, whoever it was, was finished. It turned around to reveal itself as Sam. She then disappeared in a blue aura.

"Curses, we could have had her," Robotnik growled. Mecha-Sonic was just as displeased.

"Mecha-Sonic, go and try to find her," Robotnik said. "As you wish," Mecha-Sonic replied. He then turned and left the room.

------

Sam reappeared in Snively's hut. She put his belongings on his table and put a note on top of it. She left in her portal and arrived in her home. She dressed for bed and went to sleep.

------

Snively woke up the next morning to birds chirping. He looked around and saw everything he had in Robotropolis on the table. He walked to the table and picked up a note. He saw Sam's handwriting on it. It took him a few moments to read the message since he just woke up. When he did read it, he smiled. Her message said:

/ Hey Snively!

I got your things from Robotropolis last night. I hope I got everything. See you soon!

Love ya,

Sam/

To him, it looked like things were going to get better.


End file.
